The invention relates to a fuel injection pump as described hereinafter and finally claimed. Fuel injection pumps of this type are known from the German Pat. No. 840,334 or Swiss Pat. No. 192,773. In the pressure valves used in these pumps, cavitation damage occurs, at certain injection pressures and with certain combinations of dimensions of the pressure lines and pressure valves required for adaptation to engine conditions, and particularly at the sealing location between the end face of the hollow-cylindrical threaded connection element and the securing flange on the valve housing, as a result of the pressure fluctuations which appear in the pressure line leading to the injection nozzle. This damage is brought about by the underpressures occurring during the zero-pressure passages of the pressure fluctuations and the thereby effected formation of hollow spaces or vapor bubbles in the fuel. The damage is so extensive that the sealing surface between the threaded connection element and the pressure valve housing is destroyed and thus there is no longer any seal.